Clans of the Abyss/Clan Abyss/Territory
Overview Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nam ultricies mauris mi. Morbi quis lobortis elit. Ut quis enim varius, rutrum erat et, pulvinar risus. Morbi est lectus, ullamcorper sed vulputate a, lacinia vel risus. In hac habitasse platea dictumst. Ut euismod est sed justo rutrum sollicitudin. Proin urna sem, tristique sed sapien id, maximus ullamcorper sem. Vestibulum id rutrum neque. Etiam sit amet ante sit amet risus tempor egestas sed ac nisl. Morbi quis lobortis elit. Ut quis enim varius, rutrum erat et, pulvinar risus. Morbi est lectus, ullamcorper sed vulputate a, lacinia vel risus. In hac habitasse platea dictumst. Ut euismod est sed justo rutrum sollicitudin. History Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nam ultricies mauris mi. Morbi quis lobortis elit. Ut quis enim varius, rutrum erat et, pulvinar risus. Morbi est lectus, ullamcorper sed vulputate a, lacinia vel risus. In hac habitasse platea dictumst. Ut euismod est sed justo rutrum sollicitudin. Proin urna sem, tristique sed sapien id, maximus ullamcorper sem. Vestibulum id rutrum neque. Etiam sit amet ante sit amet risus tempor egestas sed ac nisl. Morbi quis lobortis elit. Ut quis enim varius, rutrum erat et, pulvinar risus. Morbi est lectus, ullamcorper sed vulputate a, lacinia vel risus. In hac habitasse platea dictumst. Ut euismod est sed justo rutrum sollicitudin. Territory Map Surrounding Locations Fairy Circle Clearing No one is sure why, but a circle of dead trees and other plants can be found not far from the Sanctum. A few of the clan's members suspect Fair Folk mischief, therefore giving the area its name. Despite this, no one has seen any suspicious figures near there. In fact, most of the forest's creatures seem to avoid the ring of death.... Lake Mirage This freshwater lake is a gathering spot for strange phenomena. Floating lights and and illusions are often seen on the lake's island, but the island itself is actually quite beautiful. It's due to this and its strangely peaceful atmosphere that meetings between the clan and potential allies are held here. The lake's water is also quite pure and refreshing, and the plants that grow along it tend to be delicious. Deadfall Ruins The site of the Ruin Trap Incident, these ruins have fallen into further disrepair. Anathema has forbade anyone to enter them due to the failing structural integrity and numerous traps that are still active here. Still, the potential riches to be found within are extremely tempting.... Ruined Archives It seems this was once a great library, but it's now only a fraction of its former glory. Quite a few things found here are now part of the clan's Archives, even though some of the books and scrolls need to be restored before they can be read. There are also a few old murals that managed to cling to the crumbling walls of the main buildings, and Anathema hopes to find someone to record them before they can be damaged further. Kelpie's Keep A startling amount of Kelpie live in the waters and swamps near the ruin, giving it its name. Some of the clan members believe this used to be a fort of some sort, but no one is quite sure. There was a wealth of items found here, however, and Anathema was more than happy to assimilate them into the clan's hoard. Most of the items were weapons and statues; the clan had a field day. The Boneyard There seems to have been a massacre within the walls of these ruins- either that or a mass extinction. Either way, the remains of whoever lived here litter the stone streets and ruin floors. Out of respect, only a few are allowed within the Boneyard. Any outsiders that trespass here are dealt with swiftly and violently. (See the record of Summoner's Folly for example.) Foxfire Catacombs Though possibly intended to be an underground graveyard, no remains can actually be found here. The labyrinthine tunnels seem to spread for miles and dig deep within the earth. The mapping of the tunnels is an ongoing project, and it seems new passages are being discovered with every expedition into the Catacombs. It is extremely easy to get lost in them, but the riches that can be found here tempt both the clan's members and outsiders to enter the maze-like structure. Arclight Obelisks The jutting stone spires glow within the gloom of the Tangled Wood, the magic surrounding them choking the air. It seems Arcane radiation is the source of the strange structures, though how it came to be in this area of Sornieth is a mystery. Regardless, the life that has managed to grow near the Obelisks is warped and strange, and many species that are thought to be native to the Starfall Isles can be found living in, on, or around the chalcedony-esque formations. Lair Map Lair (Aboveground) The Sanctum The main lair for the clan, the Abyssal Sanctum is where the members spend most of their time when not patrolling or otherwise occupied. The cathedral's size is large enough for even Imperials to lounge in the main chamber with a little maneuvering. Stained glass windows have somehow managed to withstand the test of time, as well, and shower the mostly empty interior with multicolored light thanks to the light spells that hang outside the structure. There's also a hidden courtyard within the very center of the buildings, with a clear spring providing drinking water. Beneath the building lies the Crypt; the entrance to it is hidden behind a tapestry in the back hall. Guest Rooms Two of the larger chambers in the Sanctum not already in use were converted to guest rooms, and they lay ready for weary travelers and clan allies alike. Larger groups may have to share a room, however, as space is limited. Regardless, the rooms are nice and cozy, and able to accommodate even a lone Imp comfortably. Dining Hall Though the original purpose of the large hall has been lost (along with a wall and chunk of roof), it has been turned into a place for members and guests to eat and interact if they don't want to huddle in their rooms. The recently-installed kitchen is used as needed, but rarely hosts cooks fixing feasts unless there's a party or other celebration. Instead, members come and go, making their meals on their own time. The Abyssal Archives Where all scrolls, books, maps, and other information the clan has gathered is stored. Records of the clan's history, hoard, and drawings of any murals they've found are kept here as well. Older tomes and such are kept under careful watch until they can be either copied or restored, and any attempts to touch them before the process is completed results in swift punishment from the Library Keepers. It is, in fact, allowed to take borrowed informational texts and drawings from the Archives, but they must not leave the Sanctum or be damaged in any way. Lost or damaged books result in the guilty party being trapped inside the Archives until their punishment is over. Mural Room One of the larger rooms off the Archives have been turned into a storage space for the murals that were able to be removed from their homes. They line the walls and clutter the floor, carefully set aside and preserved. A few are in the process of being restored so they can be hung around the lair and fully enjoyed instead of wasting away in the dark. Ivo's Workroom One of the smaller rooms has been converted into Ivo's workroom, and it's filled with works waiting to be restored or copied. There's a desk surrounded by papers and inks of all kinds, and another covered in materials used for bookbinding. It's, quite honestly, a bit of a mess in here, but all the old and damaged works are stored carefully on shelves that fill the empty spaces between the desks. Zuri's Haven Lorekeeper and scribe for the clan, another room has been converted to house whatever Zuri needs for her roles. Inks, pens, brushes, scrolls, journals, and many other materials are organized in a system she loathes having messed with. Her room is very neat, and few are allowed in for fear that they'll cause a mess. The Menagerie A specially reconstructed area of the cathedral, this half-indoor half-outdoor structure hosts a variety of animals from across the land. Many of them are allowed through the wards on Anathema's Garden due to their benefit to the plants, but all of them are well-cared for by the resident beastmaster. The animals here are kept more for entertainment and enjoyment rather than food, so they live a full life being pampered by their caretakers. The aquatic species are a little harder to give physical affection, though. Anathema's Garden Another area where only a select few are allowed. Only Anathema, Sylvus, Nameless, Jada, and Bardran are allowed within the garden, though Sylvus and Nameless aren't allowed to tend to the plants due to their terrible gardening skills. Many different species from all over Sornieth can be found here, and their upkeep is a pleasant challenge to the garden's owner. All kinds of magics are used to meet certain plants' specific needs, and the combination of that and the vegetation create a strange yet beautiful world within the closed off area. Lair (Underground) The Crypt The Crypt is a large underground structure below the cathedral itself. The area nearest to the entrace leads to newer tunnels leading to the cave network most of the clan resides in, which was dug out after the clan began expanding. The hall leading to the rest of the original structure is a sort of gathering area for those that live below. In the very deepest part of the underground chambers lie Anathema's Charge- a hidden cache of statues and other sculptures from the Second Age and beyond. The cache is constantly added to whenever new pieces are found by clan members, though only the original collection brings out the Guardian's instinctive protective tendencies. The Vault The Vault is where the clan's hoard and money are stored. The only ones allowed within are Anathema, Sylvus, Nameless, Hetra, Chryseis, and Ophir. The last two, however, are usually stationed at either side of the Vault's entrance. It encompasses a good chunk of the Crypt's space, and is located past the entrances to the more communal areas of the lair's underground. The only place further from the main areas is Anathema's lair. Anathema's Lair Found within the deepest section of the Crypt, Anathema's lair is closed off to any but her, Nameless, and Sylvus. This subsection of the Crypt is connected directly to her and Sylvus' rooms, and contains her Charge and personal hoard. It's also protected by wards and enchantments, leaving little chance of getting in without alerting her. The Altar Rooms Located directly below the main hall of the cathedral, the altar rooms are exactly what they sound like. There are twelve rooms in total, with eleven dedicated to one of the dragon deities each. An ornate altar is the centerpiece of each one. They form a semicircle, with a large cavern in the middle dedicated to the dead. Different decorations and murals decorate the walls, and each of the eleven are connected the the ones beside it, with all connected to the main cavern. Altar to the Shadowmother The largest and centermost of the deity altar rooms. A cavernous room dedicated solely to the Shadowbinder. Inside is a massive altar where incense and herbs whose meanings align with the deity are eternally burning, and offerings are placed on or around it as prayers for good luck or safety. Stained glass from the Sanctum above that couldn't be repaired has been stuck to the walls, and a large mural made of polished stones depicts the Shadowbinder in all her glory. Fighting and other quarrels are to be left out of the sacred space, and the punishment is heavy if this rule is broken. Also, if you can't find her anywhere else, Anathema is likely to be here giving thanks and praise to the Mother. Altars to the Rest Though equally decorated and filled with nearly the same things as the Shadowbinder's room and altar, the other rooms are not as large. This is due to the fact that the clan lives in Shadow and therefore most pay some sort of respect to the resident deity, requiring more space. Each has had care and respect put into it, though, and visitors are frequent regardless. Shrine to the Fallen Though yet to be used, the Shrine was made to contain the relics of those that died. The walls are covered in murals of different lands across Sornieth: Fields and forests, oceans and volcanoes, cliffs and flatlands. Numerous small altars are aligned in neat rows, awaiting the gifts and remains that will grace them. Soft pillows and seats have already filled the place for the future visitors. It's a wonderfully decorated and beautiful room despite it's purpose, but has been left in the dark until it is needed. Living Areas Though some live in the forest surrounding the Sanctum, the main living area is located beneath it. Most of the members who can fit reside here, roaming the halls and tunnels and communal spaces at all times of day and night. There are many entrances and exits to these areas, but most are only known by the members. The main entrance, of course, leads to the entrance room of the Crypt. Member Rooms The rooms of the clan members are all located in the same general area, with the tunnels leading to them connecting to a large communal room. Each room is unique to the individual, in both size and contents. The communal room has a secret tunnel leading to an antechamber that connects to Anathema and Sylvus' rooms, as well. Just in case. Healer's Den This is, of course, where everyone goes when feeling ill. Or when hurt. Or if they drank something Sylvus told them not to. Anyway, all manners of remedies can be found here, all brewed or mixed by either the resident alchemist or healer. Xue practically lives here due to how often members get into accidents of some form or another. Due to this, the Den has been transformed into a comfortable, homey space where patients can relax and heal without worry. Various trinkets Xue claims promotes health and luck are scattered about, making the chamber seem less clinical. Fireborne Forge Also known as Azaroth's Workshop, and one of the rooms furthest from the surface. Any and all weapons, soulless automatons, or other things that require a metalforger's touch were likely made here. The area's entry restrictions aren't as severe as other parts of the lair, but it's generally not a good idea to enter without permission or a warning ahead of time. The sweltering fires and flying embers are dangerous to anyone who gets too close or aren't careful enough, and Azaroth is loathe to have people invade his work space without giving him some notice. Regardless, the Forge has a sense of rugged, dangerous beauty surrounding it due to the magma lakes within. Alchemist's Atelier If not hovering around Anathema or traveling for ingredients, you'll likely find Sylvus bustling around his cauldrons. Everything from herbs to tools to concoctions are meticulously organized on shelves and in cabinets. Only a select few are allowed to enter the main area, as the somewhat small cavern's master is often performing dangerous and volatile experiments. However, anyone who needs something are welcome to wait in the antechamber until he can pause what he's doing. Just don't ingest anything laying around; who knows what it'll do.